


Music Has Charms

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Meta, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: For Lighthouse Challenge 8 Music has Charms Cycle 1





	Music Has Charms

Be warned these<> songs have very explicit lyrics.   
Song List: 1. "So Much Better" Eminem [Link](https://youtu.be/9FdFDNGEz_o)   
2\. "Young Forever" Niki Minaj [Link](https://youtu.be/v3LQ1vtDJes)   
3\. "Less Conversation" Elvis vs JXL [Link](https://youtu.be/Zx1_6F-nCaw)   
4\. "Wild Thing" The Troggs [Link](https://youtu.be/r7yjecrcb_c)   
5\. "Legacy" Eminem [Link](https://youtu.be/FF1hjJYuqXU)   
6\. "Momento Mori" Kamelot [Link](https://youtu.be/Kymf6m4sVWM)   
7\. "Tryin Ta Win" Stat Quo [Link](https://youtu.be/AhQgu9cNOUY)   
8\. "If I Close My Eyes Forever Ozzie Osborne & Lita Ford [Link](https://youtu.be/foGkU6x3eSE)   
9\. "Talkin All That" Cashis [Link](https://youtu.be/9VMYiVnfW3U)   
10\. "What's Going On" Marvin Gaye [Link](https://youtu.be/r6jKE6YIxmc)

It's been awhile since I used my MP3 player. I use iHeart when I write on my computer these days. There's an oldies station I like there. For this challenge, I decided to dust off my MP3 player and use it instead.

No problem. Right?

Well. Not exactly. As soon as I tried to turn it on, I remembered why I stopped using it. Its so old it won't hold a charge anymore. I had to plug it up to my tablet's charge cord to get to work. It wouldn't charge but as long as the cord was attached it worked. I think it needs replacing.

The song list here doesn't even cover how weird my music collection really is. Not even close.

The contents of this old MP3 player is a mish mash of Rap, R&B, Oldies, Techno, Rock, and things I don't even know how to categorize. No censored versions. Since I'm an adult, I didn't think it was necessary. Some songs I bought and some came from friends and family. All of the music on it, I like for one reason or another. Some more than others. 


End file.
